inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive2
Pic, Shindou, Latest Episode, Miximax and Keshin Armed About those pics you upload, you should name it as HQ not HD. HD means high definition, for videos, while HQ is for high quality... Other than that, tell me what happens on the latest episode, I'm not going to be online to be able to watch it sadly... Nice Shindou pic, where did you get it? Also, do you think we should do Miximax and Keshin Armed pages?' ' About Robot Team in Chrono Stone It is possible that the name of this team is Security Robots? His initials in the logo are SR Xmortal 00:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *These robots are very weak, if the future should be stronger. Do not you think? Xmortal 18:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) User space You just... go to the page and create it? User:Lordranged7/Sandbox <- click and create, I guess. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *Don't worry, haha! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Reviewing and Go Movie Yo! Thanks for reviewing Switched Personalities! XD So... how's the GO movie? XD Scout characters Please don't add more info the the new scout character pages. Instead it would be helpful if you could create new articles for the ones we're missing. There's indications on the new template on my blog. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Uh, I know there is one with all the info of the scout characters of IE2, but I don't have the link saved here. I just get everything from my own game (I have a complete player binder in IE3). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *I believe it's hosted at @pages, but I doubt they have a search function... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Site The only one I know of is a site called 'pokowiki', but it's hard to navigate through if you don't know Japanese, especially if you're looking for info on scouting characters (although they don't have sprites, only other info). I get most of my info from my games. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 16:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:User Page Thanks for telling me I should check it (Although I still don't understand everything) I never knew that a page like that excisted ReizeFTW 11:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archive Yes. Can you help? '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' Thanks! ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 11:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC)' Signature Can you send me a message with my signature with links, color, and bold? You don't need to include the timestamp. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I can't write my signature properly. When I add a link to "Olympus Harmony", the color changes to dark orange. And, the timestamp keeps turning into orange. '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I like it! But there is no link in "Olympus Harmony". But, I'll deal with that. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Strangely, there is a link in "editing mode", but after we publish our edits, the link is gone. '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 13:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Archive Hey Lordranged! Could you help me? Genda Koujirou told me to archive my talk page, but, I don't know how to do it. Torch92 14:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) User:Rosalea13 Can you delete the category "Characters" from User:Rosalea13 please? '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 09:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) User:Ryankyousuke How can User:Ryankyousuke earn the Snapshot, Paparazzi, and Illustrator badges if he/she didn't do anything? '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 09:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Category "Characters" It seems that the category "Characters" had been added to everyone's user pages. Can you delete ALL of them? Am I asking too much? '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 10:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Blog Oké Lordranged7 =) Ik zal een nieuwe commentaar schrijven. SnowyBoy₰ 18:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Movie Stuff I FIND IT EPIC!!!!!! ALL OF THE ADULT ARE AMAZING!! XD Which hissatsu did you find the coolest? Also THEY USED THE OLD SOUNDTRACK for the original movie too!!! XD Ichino and Aoyama should become managers instead O_o SnowyBoy Yes, he did. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 10:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) User Page Hello Lordranged7, I read the Manuel of Style and I edited my profile page. Is my profile page good ? Fubuki [[User Talk:Fubuki Shirubia|'Shirubia']] 11:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) About the scout characters Yo Lordranged ! I just saw that some scout characters had the category '"Scout characters" and some others the category "Scout Character". The two categories are a bit different, do you know why ? We should delete the category "Scout Character", as there are more scout charas having the category "Scout characters", so, if you could help me to do it ! Torch92 18:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Translation Might not be accurate, but this is the closest I can get to. １２話　来たぞ！信長の町！！ -- Arrival! Nobunaga Town! (I think '信長' is a town's name) １３話　大乱戦！白鹿組！ -- Huge Battle! Team White Deer! (I think white deer is a team name,;like team A5 :P) １４話　潜入！踊り子大作戦！！ -- Infiltrate! Dancer's Strategy! (Maybe they came to steal some team strategies after the book next by infiltrating again,like the previous episode) １５話　尾張の国の大特訓！----Training at the Collapsing Country ! (Err....if you can change the 'collapsing' word to a better sounding word. The word just needs to mean degrading. Just can't find the right one. Similar to Training at God Eden's translation.) Well, enjoy and have a nice day! ♥ ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 14:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Blog Wanneer wil je de goed antwoord in je blog (What do they have same with each other?) geven ? Omdat ik de goede antwoord wilt weten XD SnowyBoy₰ 16:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oups Sorry ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 16:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry.......... You should delete that page cause now it's just a link to the list of episodes. unsigned message by Taha1921. Re: Miss you I'm still here but as busy as ever. I'd never thought that even after exams that my school would still keep me busy. But unfortunately I don't think I'll be as active as usual ; n ; miss you too! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:BEST GO Movie Hissatsu XD Hmmm..... I prefer Evolution and Joker Rains XD It's so epic XD Sword of Fire...? Well.... it seems good though I just hate it's keshin >_> Hmm..... the keshin i think made a big impact.... None.... O_o <---- Sorry, I'm a critic XD I hope they use Joker Rains and Evolution in Chrono Stone XD But judging that Justice Wing was blocked, do you think that it will be blocked too? Also rewatching the movie makes me miss Hikaru's Extend Zone more!!! >_< Sorry Sorry and ok. Shirou Atsuya 09:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) NEW INFO!!!! (IM FREAKING OUT!!!) WAAAAH!!!! IM FREAKING OUT!!!!!! I LOVE THE ULTIMATE ELEVEN!!!! *HAKURYUU!!!!*KIRINO!!!!! *KARIYA!!!!!! *SHINDOU, TENMA TSURGUI!! *YUKIMURA!!! *TAIYOU!!!!!!!!! (FREAKS OUT, RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES!) *WAAAAAAH!!!!!! *WAAAAH!!!!!! HOW CAN I SLEEP IF I SEE THIS NEW TEAM?!!! O_o The Keshin armed..... they all look like they;re glowing O_o HOW DID YOU REACT TO THIS?! O_o Episode 44 (GO) Yep, it's here : http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xqcriz_inazuma-eleven-go-44-vostfr-hd_shortfilms?search_algo=1 But, the episode is subbed in french... I tried to find without any subs and the right side, but all the videos I found aren't in HD... PS : What do you think about the pictures Garchopex post, about the crossover movie ? Torch92 12:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) About the ep 44 the day it was aired, there was a tsunami/earthquake in Japan, or something like that... The crossover movie... I LOVE THE NEW RAIMON TEAM. Taiyou, Yukimura and HAKURYUU join the team, YEAAAHHHH ! Fei is still here... Kirino and Kariya are back yeah :) And ... some members of the wikia said that girl was a scout character, but I don't think so. Shindou Armed is epic to me. The Keshin Armed Trio of Raimon *-* Now... WE NEED THE ENTIRE TRAILER !!! It could be the Ultimate Eleven, yea ! EDIT : It's strange that there are 12 members.. Maybe the unknown girl will be exclusive of the movie ? It would also be super if Hakuryuu and the others were in Chrono Stone, and not only in this crossover movie. Torch92 14:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) STILL FREAKING OUT!!! I wasn't able to sleep at ALL O_o I was just staring at the ceiling!!! O_o WAAAAAAAH!!!! (RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES AGAIN) (Though, they made Shindou gay seriously O_o I was hoping he had a baton or something O_o How about you? How did you imagine his keshin armed?) Things on wiki~ Hello Lordranged, I was wondering if their were any persific things on the wiki that need editing with things like pictures, information (e.t.c) and all. KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 11:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Problems There is someone on the wiki chat using bad language and is terrorizing others, if you would like to see then come ont he chat KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 13:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Imagining I somehow imagine him with a baton with a conductor's suit O_o not a peacock XD Hey.... What do you think Kirino's keshin would be? I imagine it to be Enchanting Dalamanrose but how about Kariya's? (Im guessing they all have keshins) Sorry Sorry I did not do that anymore. Matheusfvp マテウスFVP 10:30, july 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey ☻ Hello Lordranged7 ! I created a new blog post : "☺ Pictures-Game ☻". Feel free to leave a comment =) Thanks ^^ 'SnowyBoy₰ 14:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lordranged7 ! =) This round is a "test". But I saw that the users like my blog so, for sure, I'll make a lot of rounds or maybe a "☺ Pictures-Game ☻ KAI". Your blog is also great. Are you going to create a V2 or something like that ? P.-S.: Thanks for your comment ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 09:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can ! You can also add teams, keshins, ... =) SnowyBoy₰ 11:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yesterday, I took 4 hours to create my blog ! My mother said that I am crazy and I have to do a pause x) SnowyBoy₰ 11:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =D I created this blog like my profile page. SnowyBoy₰ 11:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I like your profile page too but I think that it was most beautiful when - lots of pictures. I know that you can't add more than 5 pictures but it's a pitty... SnowyBoy₰ 12:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) To make it better, you can add the User Template and interspace your pictures. SnowyBoy₰ 12:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 0_0 Didn't know that ! Terasaki Yuka ! =) I think that the user template is a bit for girls... SnowyBoy₰ 12:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) RAndom Stuff again.... Hmmm... Kariya's is definitely Shinkan Judge and I still think Kirino's keshin is Enchanting DAlamanrose XD I wonder who the girl is O_o the one with pokeballs XD Movie Hey lordranged7,I like those pictures that you uploaded,But I was wondering did you watch the movie in japanese if yes could you please give me the link. Tsurugi-kun 3:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC). Oh.That's okay anytime you are free give it to me.Thank you very much.Tsurugi-kun 4:25, july 3, 2012 (UTC) Movie Hum... I don"t think it's necessary to make slideshows to Koutei Penguin 2/Eternal Blizzard/The Wall/Shippuu Dash. But it doesn't matter ! Just... Where did you find the pictures of movie you've added ? Torch92 15:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Episode CS O_O Kijk naar deze foto's → LOL Raimon ! SnowyBoy₰ 11:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) About Nobunaga Nobunaga was a famous samurai in Japan? I ask because it seems they used the same character in the game Pokemon Conquest .. I know that both have the same animation company. Is that why it recycled? 23:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Xmortal New topic DID YOU SEE THE NEW MOVIE TRAILER?!!!! O_O I CAN'T WAIT!!! XD All of the other characters look great! Also, it's your turn to pick a topic mext time XD Loving the new team of course XD It's nice!!! And Well... i think you already knew how I reacted XD Think of something else as a topic XD I haven't watched it yet.... >_> Though I'll try watching it if I have the time, hey, changed my pic XD Kirino is such a girl XD It's humiliating but... when I created Kirino's page back then, I added it as a 'she' O_o They seriously should have made them girls XD Or at least make Kirino a girl.... Though, there's still HOPE!! XD They might change the gender of the characters in the dub version, that is.. if it airs in america O_o Wait, can you tell me what happened in the whole episode 11? I don't understand the summary... and what question of Shindou and Kirino? Kariya-kun and Shindou-kun Oh... Remember the whole El Dorado incident in which both I and Kariya quitted the team? (im roleplaying as Kirino okay? XD you'll roleplay as Shindou xD) Well, ever since that day Kariya has made his move, how about you Shindou-kun? XD (p.s. I made a fanfic about this, XD i might post it when i have the time) Shindou-kun, you thought i was a girl?! (well, kirino's not a girl XD, but i wish he was) (We need a Kariya!!! XD) Anyways, sorry but I don't like soccer anymore :P Kariya is a much more happier person to be with XD HEY!! Shindou quit the soccer club too!!! XD (Roleplaying is too much fun XD) Sorry, but you need to convince me! XD If you can make me have a keshin and show some proof XD And probably defeat Beta XD And brig back our coach, and defeat Beta, make the others come back, bat beta... Especially beat beta XD (Rolelay is so darn fun xD) You must defeat Beta!! And stop Kariya To blackmail me XD Help Can you reverts Taha1921 Edits? he adds unnecessary Stuffs at Hissatsu sections as always. i mean, i think he's inconsequentially adding links. because he don't know at whichever Games that they learn it. can you help me now? I'm tired and i have something to do. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Jet Stream']] 16:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi Lordranged7 ! You are the winner of the third round ! You're picture got 4 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 17:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Episode 042 (GO) Uh, for some reason it displayed to me as "Episode 042(GO)" and so I deleted it thinking it was a duplicate of "Episode 042 (GO)". My browser probably glitched on me and I didn't realize. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for warning me about that, anyway. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Templates! I just had this crazy idea! What if we make roleplay templates, so that users will understand that when we reply to them, we're acting just like a character! Example: This user is roleplaying as Kirino Ranmaru, as such, he will reply just like how Kirino Ranmaru would! Lol xd we can fix the sentence and design later... So what do you think? An Ichino huh...? That's hard.... What?! O_O What trailer?! Give me the link!!!! (starts freaking out) I can't watch it in my cellphone so i'll watch it when i'm on an internet shop, so please give me the link! What else can you tell me about the trailer? About the photos, i'l also view it later... It's hard viewing it in my cellphone... Wow, so... Daisuke is a weird rock...? O_o What?! O_O What trailer?! Give me the link!!!! (starts freaking out) I can't watch it in my cellphone so i'll watch it when i'm on an internet shop, so please give me the link! What else can you tell me about the trailer? About the photos, i'l also view it later... It's hard viewing it in my cellphone... Wow, so... Daisuke is a weird rock...? O_o COULD IT BE.....?! OMG........ Finally watched... THE TRAILER!!!!!!! The guy with white hair.... GOUENJI MASATO?!!!! Yes, somehow, I imagine Gouenji Masato O_o Think about it, he hasn't appeared YET, though he's a game exclusive character in the first original games O_o AND HE HAS WHITE HAIR! And the same hairstyle! LOL XD Though, who did you think it was at first...? Hmmm.... your choice to think of a topic now! XD Main page I can edit it just fine, if you tell me what you want to write I'll edit if for you! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 15:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry INAZUMA11JAPAN 10:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for addding GO hissatsu Yeah sorry for adding a lot of hissatsu with the category go hissatsu. I clicked on the GO hissatsu link on the main page and saw that there were alredy a few down so I thought it was alright to add them. So once again sorry for any inconvienience that I might have caused. Electrophoenix 10:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Headings It's not really necessary in the ones in which there is only one category it seems relevent when there are multiple categories. Taha1921 Prime Legend Can you find out who deleted the 2 images in Prime Legend's slideshow for me? I can't find them anywhere on the Internet... = =" Takato 01:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I see.. Thank you very much ^ ^ Takato 15:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ramdom Talk Cause you owe me cofee! XD so... I think around ep 13 or 14 :) still, shindou is scary o_o he looks like a wolf! Yes! I'm blaming the cofee you gave me :p maybe, he will appear around ep 20 or more than that, since im guessing he appears around after beta is defeated and gamma appears... Hey, what do you think we should add in the roleplay template? I don't know when i'll be able to create it, so can you create it...? Hmm... To make a template well... You need to know Html and Css codes, though if your just starting... Just copy paste from a previous template you want to have the same structure and just edit on what color you want it to have! :) Though before that, what template will you choose to copy from? The character template or the scout template? (I'm on my cellphone so it's hard to reply... But i'm online on saturday and sunday!) so..... What happened in ep 12...? (Overall, you have 2 questions to answer XD) Okay! Though tell me if you have created the template too okay? Also, a minor suggestion, don't color it pink XD Ahhhhh......... I don't know what topic we should discuss now... XD Reaction *Takuto....SAMA?! *Daisuke floating and talking is weird.... *Beta looks.... well.... mean as usual... *Nice pics! Though you have a lot of screentime and more zoom XD *After seeing those photos.... I CAN SAY THAT KIRINO AND SHINDOU LOOK LIKE A PAIR! *Okay, NEW TOPIC!!! What happened to KIDOU?! Why didn't he timetravel? Also what is Gouenji doing behind the scenes...? XD *P.S. I'm counting myself as active since I noticed I'm online for 18 days straight O_o Hissatsu/Keshin on team pages Is there something that I missed concerning these on team pages? I keep noticing that the hissatsu/keshin parts are gone from various team pages (Most noticably Zero Extreme). I looked at Genda Koujirou's blog posts, but didn't find anything concerning this topic. If there was anything new listed about it, please tell me. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 00:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay! Suggestion, add also what hissatsu techniques/tactics/keshins that the person can use LOL XD Umm.... just give space. Don't remove anything.... though we could add more design I guess..??? HEY WAIT!!! Let's add a 'friend' list XD LOL XD For the RP template, We should probably remove the tactics, keshin and hissatsu parts... I've got nothing else to suggest, because it may become longer though O_O Any other ideas....? I've got nothing else to suggest.... so.... what now...? Should we make a blog for it so that other users can give ideas....? Antagonists Was the category antagonist deleted i was just adding that category to protocol omega members And found out they were the only ones there should i delete the category from the characters. Taha1921 Episode 13 of Chrono Stone Hi there, sorry for annoying u but have u watched Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone episode 13? plz answer my question 17:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) TCG Takara Tomy, it's the newest :) From IG-07 pack. You're welcome ^^ Dara-chan25 | talk | 08:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Roleplay! I don't think I can make the blog, I'm planning on posting another blog.... A SPOILER BLOG ABOUT OTHER ANTAGONISTS! (Around Saturday...) XD Okay! Just watched ep 13!!!! AKANE IS JEALOUS!!! (Kirino should have been there.... Or Ichino or Aoyama....) (You have way too many pairings, including Tsurugi) Hmmm.... it seems good enough! :) Protected Hi i just wanted to tell you that i have added the category protected to some of the main characters not all just in case you think it's wrong if so i'll remove them if not with your permission i can add them to the rest of the main characters thank you. Taha1921 Evolution Chat moderator? Why did you promote HakkeKoshu to chat moderator? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 00:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, everybody makes mistakes. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 00:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Kurama face! LOL! : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Kurama_Relative_Look_Alike Re:Protected Okay. Taha1921 Evolution Ctrl + Q I am freaking out!!!!! every time i edit something this ctrl + Q thing keeps comin at the bottom of the page then i try to remove it. The first time i remove it nothing happens it's STILL THERE!!!! THEN AFTER 3-4 tries it FINALLY GOES AWAY!!!!! does this happen to you too because i need some help. OMG I just checked the preview and it was at the bottom of this message TELL ME IF YOU SEE IT. Taha1921 Evolution Re:User Page Thanks for reminding me! I've been wanting to change my user page but i'm always busy with school work. Lot's of assignments, projects, performance tasks and everything! They're all depending on me to finish it on time. They're putting too much work on me. Well, so much for that. Thanks again. Inazumaaddixter 08 11:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay template~ Ahhh.... sure.... I guess you should make a page for it first.... Yep, like that, anyways, i think we should head into a new topic! :) Yep, like that, anyways, i think we should head into a new topic! :) New blog ☻ Hi Lordranged7 ! You had a great idea !!! For sure, I am going to comment ! Bye =D SnowyBoy₰ 17:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Vacation It was great ‼ ^^ I went to Turkey, in Side (Antalya). Well, I can't speak Turkish but the weather was nice (better than Belgium or Nederland ;) , the beach, hotel, ... But the wiki ! I didn't have my phone so I could not watch Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone ! I don't know what are they doing in Nobunaga... I saw that Shinsuke can use keshin armed ! And who is this strange boy in your talk page...? I must watch the 2 episodes ! =D Thanks for asking how were my vacations ^^ I have just a question: How do you do to connect you with your phone? SnowyBoy₰ 18:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Files When you upload images, please use proper spacing in the names, or they image won't appear when using the search function on the wiki. (You should also archive your talk page, it's pretty long.) --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Boy/Episodes/Log The boy who ressembles to Gouenji Masato (AdventureWriter28's picture). I can watch the episode: it is better and it is funny XD When I want to log in, there is "Your login session has timed out. Please log out again" ... =S SnowyBoy₰ 18:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) For the boy, we know anything about him O_O Do you think he's a good guy or the principal antagonist of the movie? For the phone, it's a pity that I can't log in... Also, the 2 episodes were good ? SnowyBoy₰ 19:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) So she is in love with him ? Is Akane jealous? Thanks for your explanation =D SnowyBoy₰ 19:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Help Lordranged7 I need your help. As you know Inazuma Eleven has like a brother anime named Danball Senki. I recently went onto the Danball Senki Wikia and I think it needs help. The episodes need some editing, the articles and well everything needs help there. Now I know its got nothing to do with Inazuma Eleven but Danball Senki waz made in the idea of Inazuma Eleven, the storylines are very similar and I think with both your help and Torch92's that wikia can get fixed please think about. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC)